It is known that alkyl tert-alkyl ethers such as for example methyl tert-butyl ether, can be converted into an iso-alkene and an alkanol by an endothermic cracking reaction. A process for cracking of methyl tert-butyl ether into isobutene and methanol is for example disclosed in A. Chauvel and G. Lefebvre, Petrochemical Processes Part 1. Synthesis-gas derivatives and major hydrocarbon, 1989, Editions Technip, Paris, pp 213-215. The reaction takes place in the presence of an acid catalyst and is operated in the presence of steam.
It would be advantageous to convert methyl tert-butyl ether into isobutane instead of isobutene, since isobutane can be used as feed in for example alkylation processes. Isobutane can be obtained by hydrogenating isobutene obtained by cracking of methyl tert-butyl ether. A disadvantage, however, of cracking followed by hydrogenation is that two process steps are needed. One step being endothermic and the other one being exothermic.